Morir o ganar
by BBangel
Summary: Es día de cosecha en el distrito 2. Para el resto es otro día más, pero no para Cato. Hoy, es su última oportunidad.


_Hola! Me presento, como BBangel, en este fandom de los Juegos del Hambre. Este es el primer fic que termino, es un one-shot. Además, es la primera historia que subo así que pueden imaginarse lo nerviosa que estoy. En fin, ¡lean!_

* * *

Morir o ganar.

Distrito 2.

La alarma sonó y mecánicamente, como hacía todos los días, Cato se levantó.

En su habitación, de paredes blancas, con numerosos libros tirados en el suelo, y una cama de una sola plaza de colchón tan gastado que le hacia doler la espalda, las persianas tapaban el sol. Podía ver diminutos rectángulos de luz que eran las aberturas de la persiana. Al primer intento de levantarse, se dió de bruces con el suelo. Suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que todas las mañanas lo mismo? ¿Tanto se movía en la cama durante la noche?

Con cuidado, se levanto y bostezó. Se desperezo, tomándose su tiempo. Tenía una remera blanca y pantalones azul claro muy livianos. Volvió a tumbarse en el suelo, y comenzó la rutina de la mañana.

Abdominales: 20, descanso, y 15 más. Elongar el abdomen con 20 espinales. Flexiones: 20 solo con el brazo izquierdo, luego 20 con el brazo derecho; otras 20 con ambos brazos. Elongar los brazos y las piernas. Saltar una vez, para terminar de espabilarse. Bajar las escaleras. Desayunar.

Se cruzó con su hermana Santana en el pasillo. La chica, de diez años, le dedica una sonrisa, porque todavía está somnolienta. Cato la despeina y sigue caminando hacia el otro baño que hay en la casa, para que Santana use el que está mas cerca.

En la cocina, lo espera su madre, con el nutritivo desayuno ya listo. Puede que Cato tenga la habitación más chica de todo el Distrito 2, pero nunca le ha faltado de comer. La habitación puede ocultarse, en cambio si hubiera pasado hambre alguna vez, la gente lo notaría. Apenas si mira a su madre, cansados como ambos están, durante el desayuno. Cuando llega Santana, el silencio se hace evidente.

Hoy, es día de cosecha.

Hoy, Cato irá a los juegos del hambre de una vez por todas.

Su familia y él están seguros de que, en unas pocas semanas, volverá al distrito.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, los tres suben a ponerse sus mejores ropas para la Cosecha. Cuando están listos, salen de la casa, porque en el distrito 2 la cosecha es a las nueve de la mañana y ya son las ocho y quince. Al salir, Cato ve un destello de pelo negro brillante y sonríe. Se le ablanda la mirada.

Clove.

La chica se aleja con su familia, sus padres y una niña pequeña de cinco años. No lo ha visto. Pero Cato no se preocupa, porque en menos de una hora se presentará voluntario en los Juegos y todo Panem podrá verlo. Clove incluida.

El día es bellísimo: el cielo despejado, el calor del sol calentando la calle y la brisa suave que hace bailar las hojas de los árboles verdes. Pero nadie en el Distrito lo nota.

Llegan a la plaza central, y Cato se despide de su familia para ir a formar con los posibles tributos. Le sacan la muestra reglamentaria de sangre y camina junto a chicos de su misma edad. Chicos para los que este día, será el ultimo en que tendrán la oportunidad de ser tributos.

Salazar, la mujer encargada de presentar los Juegos en el distrito 2, da los buenos días con su estúpida sonrisa, en la opinión de Cato y todos sus compañeros de instituto. Una vez que pasan el himno y el video de la guerra civil de Panem, Salazar dirige sus tacones azul eléctrico a la urna de los hombres y saca un papel enterrado en el fondo de la misma.

Travis Gannett

Los hombros se le hunden notablemente, apenado por el peso del nombre de uno de los chicos que están junto a él. Así que tendrá que hacerlo, después de todo. Es su último año y no va a perderse la oportunidad de perderse los Juegos de ningún modo. Necesita ir a los Juegos del hambre; necesita ganar como necesita el aire para respirar.

Trevi se apresura a salir del montón de chicos que parecen querer aplastarlo para ser ellos quienes compitan. Sube los escalones que dan al escenario, y su silueta se torna negra frente al Edificio de justicia. Salazar abre la boca para pedir voluntarios.

A Cato el sol le da directo en los ojos cuando sale del grupo ordenado de chicos y grita:

- ¡Me presento voluntario! – con voz firme y autoritaria. Retando a Travis a que le lleve la contraria. A que diga "No, yo quiero ir a los juegos. No dejen que pierda la oportunidad por culpa de Cato". Claro que a los gritos y con lenguaje mucho más explicito.

Cato sonríe cuando Trevi le pasa por al lado con los labios sellados por la rabia y la humillación. Rabia por no ser un tributo. Humillación, porque ahora todos en el instituto se la tomarán contra el, por haber arañado los Juegos y haber sido "rescatado" por Cato.

Este último se contiene para no correr hacia el escenario.

Salazar lo recibe y lo ubica a un costado, para que ella pueda ir hacia la urna de las chicas, sacar un papel y casi cantar:

¡Clove Zatara!

* * *

En el instituto, Cato no solo aprendió a manejar todas las armas que puede haber en los Juegos. No solo se trató de matar, correr, y elaborar estrategias. En ése preciso instante, lo que mas le sirve a Cato es la clase de "Control sobre el publico". Mantener el rostro inexpresivo, aunque en su interior se escucha un sonoro "CRACK".

¿Por qué ella? ¿Clove?

¿Por qué ella?

* * *

Nacer. Crecer. Ganar los juegos del hambre. Oficiar de mentor. Quizá casarse y tener hijos. Morir.

Ésa es la vida que se busca en el distrito 2. Y Cato no tenía ningún otro plan. En los Juegos, sólo hay un ganador. Y si eres un tributo, tus opciones se limitan a: intentar ganar, o ganar.

Cato no puede hacer otra cosa que ganar. 18 años son demasiado tiempo, y ya no puede cambiar de plan.

Pero la vida tiene muchas vueltas. La vida de un tributo tiene solo dos, y ambas son drásticas.

Morir o ganar.

¿Quién diría que en unas semanas, la vuelta que daría la vida de Cato, sería la ultima?

Desde luego, no Cato.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Les haya gustado o no, dejen un review diciéndome que opinan, porque de verdad quiero saber. Si les gustó la historia, como manejé los personajes, mi forma de escribir, etc, etc…_

_Ok, hasta la próxima, espero._

_Saludos y que les vaya todo bien._


End file.
